nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
The Ancients
The Ancients are a species of unknown appearance that have a massive influence over a great deal of events found in the background of the Kirby series. They were known to be extremely powerful to the point where they were able to alter the fabric of reality to their will. They are also responsable for the creation of a myriad of legendary artifacts that would grant their users the ability to reshape certain aspects of their reality, which are actually what cause a majority of the main threats in the Kirby series, since The Ancients themselves have seemingly left the Kirby multiverse for an unknown reason, letting behind their legendary tools that can essentially transform whomever knows how to use them into beings similar to Gods. History The Ancients have a tremendous amount of lore behind them but the chronological order of their story is currently unknown. The Ancients presumably progressively evolved from a simple space age civilization to a race that seemingly had an almost complete control over their reality thanks to their knowledge of magic and science. It is stated that while they were studying the multiversal nature of their reality, they found traces of a being existing as an omniversal constant to their reality. The being spotted via its incarnation in Another Dimension was actually Void. Through unknown circumstances, Void was incarnated as a being of pure darkness known as "Void Termina" in the main universe and became enough of a threat to achieve the title of "World Destroyer". Void Termina was eventually sealed away by four heros who appeared to have knowledge of Void Termina and how to seal it away by using the four Heart Spears. An event known as the "Galactic Crisis" occurred and Hyness, a mysterious priest of unknown origin, was able to overcome it by using magic. The Ancients then exiled Hyness because they now feared the destructive power of magic. This would lead to Hyness obsessively despising them and eventually even crafting a plan to strike back at them. The Ancients then seemingly disappeared without any current explaination, letting behind their powerful tools, who would then start the many conflicts and threats to the Kirby series to date. Hyness would eventually recruit Francisca, Flamberge and Zan Partizanne as mages, whom of which all speak the language of the Ancients, even if their connections to them aside from Hyness are unknown. Together, they would eventually break the seal holding Void Termina back, and unleash a new danger to the Kirby universe. Characters directly linked to the Ancients A minority of characters in the Kirby series have displayed direct knowledge of the Ancients, which is where most of the knowledge on the civilization came from. *Magolor - Magolor is a rogue mage who seems to have studied the Ancients, originally to find the Master Crown and use it's ultimate power to take over Kirby's universe. He is the first character to introduce the concept of the Ancients and give information about their various artifacts. *Max Profitt Haltmann - Haltmann is known to have studied the Ancients enough to recover Star Dream, one of the Ancients' Clockwork Stars, and repair it. He also based his Security Force on the Metal General, which is a machine presumably created by the Ancients. *Hyness - Hyness knew the Ancients directly and seems to imply that he is one of them. He saved their civilization from a great "galactic crisis" by using magic. He was banished as a result, seeing how his powers were a potential threat to the universe in the eyes of the Ancients. This caused a schism in the Ancient's society and magic was rapidly disregarded in favor of science. Known Artifacts *Star Rod - The Star Rods are the first Ancient artifact introduced in the series. Star Rods appear to be magical in origin and have been known to summon Galactic Nova, one of the Ancients' technological marvels. The Star Rods' other functions is to keep the entity known as Nightmare in check, which effectively protects all creatures from him while they are sleeping. *Clockwork Stars - Clockwork Stars are planet sized mechanical marvels with wish granting capabilities. Roaming the Kirby multiverse, they are God-like beings that use the Ancients' scientific knowledge to break the laws of physics and alter reality. The Clockwork Stars are sapient but are unable to make their own decisions, and instead follow the orders of their "admins." The two known Clockwork Stars are Galactic Nova and Star Dream. It is stated by Magolor that the Clockwork Stars were constructed by a great power. This power is speculated to be the power of the stars, as Kirby can be seen collecting this power in order to summon Galactic Nova in the Milky Way Wishes story. *Lor Starcutter - The Lor Starcutter is a ship that was created by the Ancients which can tear through the fabric of reality and access other dimensions. The ship was originally guarded by Landia in the remains of the supposed Ancient colony of Halcandra. It was later stolen by Magolor and used for his interdimensional travels. According to Magolor, the vessel was crafted using the same power as the Clockwork Stars. *Master Crown - The Master Crown is an omnipotent crown that grants ultimate power and control over matter to its wearer. The Master Crown was originally stated to be of Ancient origin, but was tainted by Void Termina's dark powers, which explains the semi sentience the crown displays while possessing Magolor, and the Dark Matter-like form it eventually attains during it's final fight. *Heart Spears: The Heart Spears appear to be magical artifacts used by the "Four Heros" to seal Void Termina. The ritual to seal Void Termina was described in a scroll left behind by the Ancients in case Void's incarnation as Void Termina were to escape from its prison. Category:Kirby species Category:The Ancients Category:Kirby groups